onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero of the White Frost
"This is a sad day indeed, for all who are present and for those who are not, some not even born yet. I feel bad for all of them. They will have to live their lives not knowing this man. Having only to learn of him from tales and books. Never getting to know him as I have. This day marks the death of a great man. Known to the world as a terrible scourge, he was not. He was when I first met him a bold, charismatic man seeking adventure. Later in life he was a broken man seeking peace but only finding war. And in his final years he was a kind man teaching his people. He was the worlds worst enemy once, but he was always my best friend and our beloved leader. And I can say he lived his final years with joy. He lived as he wanted, he died on his own terms and we... have made sure... that he dies... with no... regrets... REST IN PEACE!! CAPTAIN ZERO!!!" Eulogy for Thompson D. Row given by Balto "Venom the Violet" Maron }} |extra1= |bounty= 385,000,000|}} |devil fruit= | }} Overview Thompson D. Row, a.k.a. Zero of the White Forst, was in his day an incredibly influential figure. When he was alive and well he was a powerful pirate, and then the leader of two countries though not simultaneously. After his death he returned as a reincarnation and a ghost several times stop powerful foes that threatened his descendants homelands and lives. He became a wandering spirirt as well and eventually a god who faced against several powerful foes before eventually submitting to the end and going off to eternal divine slumber. Appearance Zero has appeared in many forms and guises. Currently he appears, as a man, in his twenties with a grey silver and blue shirt with a matching black and silver jacket. He wears jeans and a pair of black boots. His hair is icy blue as are his eyes. He stands roughly 6 feet tall. He uses this guise only when he walks amongst his people. His newest form is that of his normal humanoid body wearing samurai like silver, blue, and white armor. This is speculation as no one has seen him in normal form after his ascension except the white army or the other gods. His X-limit is well known. Absolute Zero resembles Oublive slightly. Humanoide in shape, spines of ice jut from the back and limbs. An icy horned helm and long icy tail glisten in the air, and sharp claws. The thin icy armor is sleek and chageable but remains that way for effect. Zero Complete exists as Zero in his armor with glistening wings of ice and an icy halo radiating freezing cold and holy light. His sword is a bastard sword sized blade forged of ice, sharpened with haki, imbued with the hopes and dreams of his people and shining with their radiant future. Zero takes on 6 forms during combat depending on the foe he faces. Form 1: Zero's basic attire as it is seen when he is not acting as god. He wears his signature jacket. His powers here in this form are increadibly restrained so that in this form he can spar with new members of his bloodline or weaker enemies he must face. Form 2: Zero-S: Abbreviation for Zero Serious. In this form he retains his look but removes his jacket showing he has disbanded his restraint on his powers. In this "form" he is much more powerful. This state is for those mortal fools challenging him with decent enough power. Form 3: Absolute Zero: Zero's X-limit state, as above. This power is reserved for powerful enemies like demons and devils and those who actually pose a threat to Zero but aren't dangerous enought to be ranked higher. Just the activation of this power is enough to freeze the battlefiled for 1000 meters. Form 4: God Zero: Zero dons his armor to appears before his foe in his godly glory. It is a more powerful form than Zero-S because he now utilizes his god-like powers where as Zero-S does not. This ability is on par with that of Absolute Zero but uses more divine powers than his traditional cold based techniques Form 5: Zero Complete: Wearing his armor, crusting with ice, and flying on icy wings this is Zero's ultimate form. In this form he wields the 100% of all his powers. A fate reserved for only Demon Lords and other Gods. Form 6: Infinite Zero: Calling together the powers of all his aspects and activating each power to it's fullest extent he calls upon his friends and decendants to lend him strength. All of his power flaring beyond their limit, a fate none should ever see. But used to end the final conflict with Tezeret Thomas. Zero's original X-Limit state encased his body in a crystalline ice heart and built up a bestial skeleton of ice that wielded a massive sword. It vaguely resembled a Piraka (bionicle) walking amongst frozen spikes (which were flash frozen trees). This ability was abandoned however, because even though it was powerful it represented Zeros potential for carnage and was far less controlled. Absolute Zero beta was still dangerous but was smaller, sleaker, and faster making it the successor to this technique. Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Pirate Captains Category:5 Gods of the New World Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Category:Male